syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Costa Rican Plantation
Costa Rican Plantation is the second mission in Syphon Filter 3. It is, plot-wise at least, the most significant, because it shows Gabe Logan's infiltration of Erich Rhoemer's compound to investigate what the latter was doing. Plot Rhoemer's Hidden Plantation Logan's Testimony from the Congressional Record "In August of 1999 Lian and I were given a difficult mission: Infiltrate Rhoemer's operation, rendezvous with Agent Ellis, our undercover contact, and help him complete the mission. The order came from my Agency C.O. Edward Benton. At that time I did not question orders." "Lian and I made the drop successfully but got separated. The plantation was spread out and heavily guarded. I knew we where in trouble when we hit the first traps, automated machine gun nests, it was pretty obvious that Rhoemer didn't want visitors." Walkthrough When you start the mission, Lian will contact you and tell you that she landed off-target and that you need to meet up with her. Walk forwards down the hill, take out the two soldiers that you will run into, you'll come up to Lian shortly after taking out the first soldier. Follow her and a cut-scene will take over, showing Lian taking out a turret with a grenade. More soldiers will rush you after this cut-scene finishes, take them out and follow Lian. Take out the soldier hiding up in the tree and continue on, you'll come to another turret, Lian will tell you to grenade it, throw a grenade at the turret. Another cut-scene will follow, ahead of you is another turret, run towards it, quickly throw a grenade and roll away to destroy it. Follow Lian and another cut-scene will follow showing what happened to Ellis, continue to follow Lian and another cut-scene will follow. After you find Ellis, head forwards and take out the turret with a grenade. Continue on, taking out guards as you come across them, you'll be in a little village-like area now. In front of you is a building with an opening, head into it and work your way to the other end, taking out more soldiers as you come across them. There is HK-5 ammo in an alcove in this room and a Flak Jacket on a crate near the other side of the room, grab both if you want. After you leave this room you'll see the chopper, take out the soldiers surrounding it and approach the nose of the chopper, white text will come up to tell you it's the spot you want, press Action to sabotage the chopper. Head back into that building you just came out of and head through the doorway to the left, you'll see a small room with a computer in it, press Action to activate the computer. Head out of the building and turn left, then turn right when you get to the edge of the building, you'll see an opening to go through. Head into here and into the next room, on the right side of the room you'll see the Plant Sample Transport Kits in a green box, head down this room and in an alcove to the left is a Mine Detector; you'll need this. Continue through this room and out the other end, on top of the second temple you'll come across is an M-79 Grenade Launcher, take it. Head back into the building and back into the village. Turn left to continue on through the village, you'll see a plantation that isn't in flames, take a sample here. Continue on and you'll see a cutscene where a soldier is beating a Slave, head forwards a bit and snipe him. Then run up to the Slave to free her, turn right and walk towards to other Slave to free her too. Continue on and when you get to a junction where you can either go straight or right, go right and follow this path. You'll see another plantation with another unburnt crop, take a sample here. Lian will then contact you to warn you that the path to Rhoemer's plane is mined, note this for a little later. Head down the path you were working down and you'll see another burning plantation, navigate through the flames to reach the unburnt one on the other side to get the last sample. Head to the Southwest corner of your map, the objective location is also marked on it. Now, be VERY careful here because the entrance to this cave is indeed mined. What the Mine Detector will do is it will beep when you are close to a mine and then mark it on your Radar, DO NOT GET CLOSE TO THE DOTS ON THE RADAR AS THEY ARE MINES! The only tips I can give are, gently tap the D-Pad to inch Logan ahead, this will give the Detector time to mark mines, carefully do this and don't get too close to them and you will make it. Unlockable * Rhoemer's Labs multiplayer level: Rescue all the slave women within the area. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions